Forgiveness not needed
by Mika Uriah
Summary: ...I'm going to find a basilisk to feed you too - Will asks Helen for forgiveness because of the incident with the Nubbins and Ashley - A nubbins episode tag. Kind of.


Disclaimer: I own nothing (this is getting really old ain't it? I mean if I owned them do you think they'd really be stalling on a S5?)

Sanctuary bingo tag – Comfort: Absolution/Forgiveness (thanks to Arones for the Nubbins idea)

Will took a breath and ran a hand through his over gelled hair before he knocked on the door that led to Helen's office.

"One second," she called from the closed door of her office.

It was odd; After everything that has happened since he had started living and working here there had been some pretty weird and awkward moments, nothing topped this incident with those damnable nubbins though, he was kind of surprised how quickly everything went back to completely normal, as if none of it has actually happened.

Will danced from foot to foot as he waited for his new boss to tell him that it was okay for him to come into the office or not, the paper envelope rustled against his hand as he taped into a lazy nonsensical rhythm; "come in?" came through the door a few seconds later.

He poked his head in and gave an awkward smile "you gotta second?"

She smiled from behind her desk as she got up and walked in front of it to greet him "for you I have two or three" she smiled the same damn smile that lit up the room, he was convinced that she had no idea how crazy kind of beautiful that she was, the body and he face of a muse, the kind of face that inspired sonnets and she had absolutely no idea, "how can I help you William?" her accented voice came through to his ears again and he sighed.

He pressed the envelope in her hand and waited for her to read it, she raised an eyebrow and out of curiosity and slipped the piece of paper out of the envelope and read it "Dear Miss. Helen Magnus…." She trailed off and read it silently her head snapped up "William, this is a resignation letter."

He nodded, "yeah…" he sat where she pointed and instead of taking the seat behind her desk she sat in the chair beside him "I…yeah," he trailed off again, why did this seem so hard?

"Talk to me, William, are you not happy here?"

"Thrilled to be here and live here, you've been great to me. That's why...that's why I need to do this, you. You trust me. And…"

"Did something happen?"

"I know you said that the nubbins do…their nubbin stuff and we can't control it really, in terms of us…being…" he kept trailing off.

"Randy?" she teased and took it back when she blushed "did something happen?"

"You trust me with Ashley; she's a beautiful, smart, amazing woman and I almost kissed her and I'm sorry. God Magnus forgive me, please?" he looked so confused and forlorn Helen didn't have the heart to laugh.

"Okay, okay, let me get this straight. You are asking me for forgiveness and possibly resigning for doing nothing with my legal aged daughter while you were both under the influence of a creature? My daughter on one hand that not only do you madly respect, but could and would kick your ass if you did try anything that she didn't want you to?"

"If you say it like that it sounds dumb, Magnus," Will pointed out and he watched his boss raise an eyebrow "okay, I guess that's the point," he nodded.

She took his hand "Will, I appreciate you respecting Ashley and my house, but I that is between you and Ashley with what happened or what didn't happen; if you like Ashley, under the influence of nubbins or not and you can knock down her walls enough to get through to her I say go for it, that being said, it's up to you. If you feel the need to apologize to someone apologize to Ashley, but don't get mad if she calls you dumb or hits you" she laughed "she's always been strong willed that one; as for this" referring to the resignation letter, she ripped it up, "resignation denied, hmm?"

"I guess I was being dumb, s-"

"I swear to God William if you apologize or ask for forgiveness on that too, I'm going to find a basilisk to feed you too," The co-workers smiled at each other and they knew that all was forgiven, "that being said Will…if you hurt her…"

"Basilisk food got it."

"Smart boy," Will thanked her and left to go find Ashley, maybe to go try and break down some of those walls her mom told her about.


End file.
